


The I In Lie

by Prumery



Category: APH Hetalia
Genre: Other, and mentions of cheating yes so that's kinda a bad thing, oh yes i did this ahaha, trans porn, transtalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His inability to say no to someone he's been in love with is the reason why he wishes to rip his skin off. Maybe he can love him, maybe Alfred can leave his partner. But Gilbert understands.<br/>Maybe what Alfred said can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The I In Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS FOR THE LAST MONTH OR TWO AND U GH JUST HERE HAVE THIS

Sometimes Gilbert liked to lie to himself.  
He liked to lie to himself when Alfred knocked at his door, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Specifically in those times, considering that Alfred came here only for release not for him.  
“Gilbert, Gilbert,” He purred in his ear with those thick lips of his, and with his curvy figure. Gilbert practically melted as he began to pull at his button up. His fingers ran up his chest, tracing every muscle and scar that the albino had received over the years.  
“Pretty boy, you’re always so excited to see me,” The joke was something that he said to ignore the fact that his heart was already hurting. That his skin was crawling and he had a terrible urge to rip off his skin.  
He still kissed him though. Kissed him hard, and lovingly, and with so much that Alfred didn’t get through that thick skull of his.  
“Of course I am. A hot man like you kissing me can drive a boy insane, tiger,” he laughed, pulling off his sweater and showing Gilbert the man’s binder. He apparently had decided to ditch his shirt.  
He probably had had a fight with his boyfriend.  
This started about a year ago.  
Alfred and Gilbert had been friends for such a long time. Even before Alfred began to bind his chest and dress like a boy. He still remembered that pretty girl that used to beat the shit out of him, but that wasn’t Alfred anymore.  
This was Alfred.   
But this Alfred had a huge problem with his recent relationship. The other person did not know about Alfred’s inability to pee standing up, or hell, receive a blow job. He only knew that Alfred wasn’t into sex, and touching was out of the question.  
There was a problem there. Gilbert had always known about Alfred, and him getting in a relationship threw up his hormones.   
That had been bad. But the day that Alfred felt like his virginity and his… well, vagina got in the way of everything, he was already grinding on Gilbert after he’d have ten beers. The electricity between them went off as soon as Alfred kissed him.  
Gilbert was such a good friend.  
But this made him want to throw himself of a bridge on multiple occasions.  
Alfred pushed Gilbert onto the bed, grinning down at him. His tan skin was peeking at him from underneath his boxers and the cute light blue binder popped off his skin.  
“Eager, eager,” Gilbert laughed as he pulled off his pants and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Alfred stepped out of his pants and smiled at him.  
Alfred was undressed completely, except for his binder. Gilbert tugged his hip and brought him to the bed.  
The pretty blond grinned as Gilbert got between his legs and gently began to lick at him. He was practically dripping now and Alfred’s legs shivered.  
“Oh, man, you know just what I want,” He laughed, and Gilbert slid his finger into his pink folds. Rubbing circles just where he liked, Gilbert sucked on his nub, and smiled as Alfred began to let out soft cries.  
His voice pitched higher, and the usually deep tone of his turned into squeaks. He does remember having some sort of sexual experiences back when Alfred wasn’t Alfred, and those noises were the same.  
Gilbert enjoyed every single noise he made.  
“Gilbert, GILBERT! FUCK!” Alfred’s hips thrusted against his face, and began to shiver. All he got in a reply was a harsher suck, and another finger being slid into him.   
Gilbert’s hands squeezed at Alfred’s soft backside, bringing him down onto his face, and keeping him from moving. That made Alfred start to shout at him, telling him that he was a jerk, and that “Damn it why do you always do THIS!?”  
Gilbert loved to take control after Alfred. To let Alfred believe that he was in control and then take it from him.  
It made him feel okay sometimes.  
Alfred let out one more cry, and Gilbert pulled away from the blond as he shivered and tried to come back from his high.  
“You’re a dick,” He said, lying on his back. Gilbert reached to Alfred’s binder, and took it off of him.  
His breasts weren’t always the biggest, and that was probably why he felt so comfortable showing them to him. Sometimes, he felt a little dysphoria about them, but mostly he enjoyed Gilbert touching them.  
Gilbert did as he always did, cupping the soft mounds and gently licking them. They were a lot more tender than when he first touched Alfred (it was a long time ago, Alfred wasn’t even thinking about changing yet) and they were a lot soft.  
Alfred let out a whine, his legs rubbing together as he began to feel another orgasm come closer.  
“N…No, just … Gilbert, inside!” He smacked at his arm, his baby blue eyes glaring. He enjoyed it, but he wanted complete release.  
Gilbert kissed his lips, spreading his legs and placing himself at his entrance. With a quick thrust, he slid deep into Alfred.  
“Ah! Gil!” Alfred wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him tight and starting to rut back. Gilbert knew that he didn’t like it slow, that he better be hard, he better be deep.  
He did that, starting to slam into Alfred. Those pretty little breasts of his were bouncing and jiggling as he did that. Gilbert cupped one, gently pressing down on his nipple.  
That made Alfred let out a scream, his thighs began to jiggle and he threw his head back. He was chanting Gilbert’s name, and spewing curses at him.  
“Harder, harder!”  
Gilbert bit down on his neck, eliciting a cry and making his walls tighten around his cock. Oh, god he wasn’t getting over this.  
No matter how many times Alfred brought him into this, no matter how much he hated himself after this, he would always go back to him.  
He would always want Alfred.  
Gilbert pressed his forehead against Alfred’s breathing in his face and brushing back his hair. Alfred’s eyes were filled with tears and he smiled at him.  
Then, his eyes rolled into his head, and he arched. His orgasm was a little violent, and Gilbert could feel all the liquids start to drip out of him.  
He followed behind him, coming deep inside the blond and cursing as he dug his face into Alfred’s beck.  
The blond practically purred as Gilbert slid out of him and laid beside him. They both looked up at the ceiling, and that’s when Gilbert began to hate himself.  
It usually started as soon as Alfred stood up and gently limped to the bathroom. He usually showered after something like that, Alfred taking over one of Gilbert’s shirts and Gilbert trying to ignore the pounding in his chest. The aftermath of all of this was never really great.  
The butterflies he got in his belly every time he did this subsided, and usually, this was when he realized that Alfred wouldn’t love him back.  
This was different.  
This time, Alfred laid there with him. His eyes were wide, and filled with tears. Gilbert suddenly thought that maybe Alfred was regretting using him so often.  
Maybe Alfred finally realized that this was bad.  
Gilbert swallowed as Alfred took his hand.  
“… Did I do that wrong?”  
“No, that was amazing, like always,” He laughed gently, putting his hand to his lips and kissing it. That made Gilbert knit his brows and turn to Alfred.  
“Then what is it?”  
That made Alfred pause.  
Whatever this is, it doesn’t feel right.  
Gilbert took a deep breath, counting to three in his head.  
“… I broke up with him almost three months ago,”  
That didn’t help Gilbert’s conscious, but it did help to make the feeling of wanting to rip off his skin subside a little.  
“… Why’s that?”  
That made Alfred stop talking. His eyes were sad and he looked at Gilbert.  
He never expected this. He never expect to have a chance with Alfred, but this… this was a lot to take in.  
“Gilbert?”  
“Y..yeah?” His voice was shaking. Alfred had never looked so serious, and so emotional. He’d always had such a childish take to everything.  
“…”  
He stared at him, close to breaking down.  
“I’m pregnant,”  
Gilbert’s eyes widened.  
“And it’s yours,”


End file.
